ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Legionoid
are machines that appeared in the film Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. *Subtitle: *Beatstar subtitle: History Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Legionoids are one of the group of grunts in Kaiser Belial's galactic empire. They are numerous in number and are built for separate terrain locations. The first batch of Legionoids revealed were Alphas, who were sent to harvest the planet Esmerelda for emeralds for Ultraman Belial. Run and Nao, two brothers and rebels, tried to fend off the batch of Legionoids but were quickly overpowered and endangered by a newly-revealed volcano. Ultraman Zero arrives in time to save them, merge with Run, and destroy a few threatening Legionoids, but is forced to flee into hiding with Nao when his strength is spent. After meeting and befriending Princess Emerana, Jean-bot, Glen Fire and The Pirates of Flames, the group is ambushed by a massive squadron of Legionoid Betas, lead by one of Kaiser Belial's generals: Darkgone. With the heroes outnumbered by the mass quantities of Legionoids, Glenfire saves Ultraman Zero and company by agitating the Space Nitromethane Sea, which manages to destroy Darkgone's squadron of Legionoid Betas, but Darkgone himself escapes. During the film's climax, when Arch Belial is preoccupied with the heroes, Glenfire brings along the Pirates of Flame, as well as the Planet of Mirrors's army and Esmerelda's Royal Guard. The combined forces of each planet's army manage to fend off the vast armies of Legionoids. Ultimately after Arch Belial's death, Ultimate Zero uses his remaining power to destroy his ship, taking a vast majority of Legionoids with it. Trivia *The Legionoids are possibly based on the Fireman robot Baranda V. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Legionoids reappeared in the gaiden, Killer the Beatstar. In part I of the special, the first Legionoid to be seen in the special is a Legionoid Beta, who is attacking a defenseless Princess Emerana. Rei and Hyuga of ZAP SPACY arrive and Rei saves Emerana by calling out Gomora. Gomora easily pummels the Legionoid and eventually destroys it with his Oscillatory Ray. In part II of the special, it is revealed that an entire army of Mass Production Legionoids, Alpha and Beta types, have been created by Beatstar in his plans for Universal Conquest. Ultimately once Beatstar was destroyed, the Legionoid armies were destroyed in the planet's destruction. Ultraman Saga Legionoids reappeared in the film Ultraman Saga. Early in the film, a leftover squadron of Legionoids (both Alpha and Beta) were seen attacking Ultraman Zero on an asteroid belt. Fortunately, Ultraman Zero managed to destroy the squadron with ease with the Shield of Baraji. Ultraman Retsuden An army of Legionoids appeared at the beginning of episode 150 of New Ultraman Retsuden. The armada is confronted by Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Leo. They are defeated with ease mostly with a combination of the Ultra Zero Kick and the Leo Kick, while the remaining ones are defeated with a combination of the Wide Zero Shot and the Ultra Shooting Beam. Ultraman Geed A new Legionoid variant appears in this series, in the form of . A Dada stole the robot from Belial's forces and customized it in an attempt to kill Kei Fukuide and take over the universe afterwards, explaining his intent to avenge his deceased comrades (including the one that Kei killed before). He summoned it while his target was vulnerable but was instead pursued by Ultraman Zero into space. The Ultra and robot fought before the former flew them both back to earth, but fortunately for the robot, Zero reached his time limit as he hit the ground. Once again the robot targeted Kei, but ended up destroyed when the Alien Sturm summoned Zaigorg. Trivia *The Legionoid being a major remodeling of the original base model is a reference to Dada's own motif being Dadaism, a major art movement which expresses anti-war politics through anti-art cultural works. Among of the few known influences of Dadaism is the use of collage through art, which also explains how this Legionoid being customized with the addition of Dada's markings and regular arms. *This Legionoid's main base model is Legionoid Beta, due to possessing boosters below its feet. Its status as a customized and stolen minion-class mecha parallels that of the franchise, where theft of mobile suits are frequent cases, especially when said robber modified it to resemble their own likeness. *This Legionoid emits the same "Dada!" noise as its own pilot. *The mark on its forehead is the same one that appeared in Dada's cubicle from episode 17 of Ultraman X. Data : Legionoid Alphas can fire pink lasers from their Visors. * : Legionoid Alphas possess drill attachments on their hands that are used for mining, as well as being capable weapons in melee combat. *Feet Treads: When locked on a fast moving target, Legionoid Alphas can boost their speed by activating Treads at the bottom of their feet. - Beta (β)= Beta (β) :;Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Brigantes :;Powers and Weapons * : Legionoid Betas can fire pink lasers from their Visors. * : Legionoid Betas possess gun attachments on their hands that can fire red lasers. They are capable weapons in space combat. *Rocket Boosters: Being space based variations, Legionoid Betas can boost their speed by activating Rockets in their leg region. - Dada= Dada Customize :;Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 36,000 t *Origin: Planet Dada :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Legionoid can fly by using rockets embedded in its body and feet. * : Legionoid can fire teal lasers from their Visors. *Weapon Swapping: This Legionoid's right hand can swap between Alpha's drills and Beta's guns. ** : A driller which Legionoid Alphas used for mining. ***Drill Beam: A reddish-purple beam fired from the drill attachment ** : Beam cannons by Legionoid Beta for their space combat proficiency. Instead of firing concentrated lasers, the Dada Customize model unleashes teal energy bullets as ammunition. *Missiles: The robot's original ability, it launches a barrage of missiles from its shoulders.. DadaLegionoidBeam.gif|Legio Beam DadaCustomiseDrill.png|Double Arm Drill DadaCustomizeBeam.png|Drill Beam DadaLegionoidEnergyBullets.gif|Legionoid Gun Beam DadaLegionoidMissiles.gif|Missiles }} Gallery Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Ultrmn Lgnds lasers.png|Legionoid Alphas destroying Run and Nao’s home legi.jpg Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar UZG-Legionoid Beta Screenshot 001.jpg Legionoid beatstar.png UZG-Gomora and Legionoid Beta Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Retsuden zeroleovsrobots.jpg|Leo and Zero prepare to fight an army of Legionoids leovsrobots.jpg|Ultraman Leo vs Legionoids zerovsrobots.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Legionoids Ultraman Geed Legionoid_DDC.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 003.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 004.jpg UG-Dada Legionoid Screenshot 005.jpg DadaCustomiseGun.png UG-Zaigorg and Dada Legionoid Screenshot 001.jpg Miscellaneous Legionoids 1.jpg Crowded_Legionoid_render.png Legionoid Alpha.jpg|Legionoid Alpha toy Legionoid Beta.jpg|Legionoid Beta toy 4 51 orig.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Armies Category:Belial's Army Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen